


The First Gift Of Christmas

by kjtgp1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F, Fluff, Swan Queen Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3010817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Swan Queen drabble for alexm13love on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Gift Of Christmas

Regina had fallen asleep on the couch about an hour prior. She was exhausted after her and Emma had spent most of the night piling gifts under the tree. It had been an evening filled with laughter and cider. But now the brunette was sleeping by the warmth of the fire.

Emma was seated by her girlfriend finishing the last of her cider. She didn’t want to disturb Regina, but with the clock about to strike two, and she knew they should head to bed. Carefully the blonde lifted Regina up off the couch cradling her in her arms. Regina stirred slightly in the savior’s arms.

Emma whispered, “Sshh Regina it’s late. You fell asleep on the couch earlier, but now it’s time for us to go to bed.”

Regina barely nodded in response. She was too tired to move let alone speak. When they reached the top of the staircase, Emma gingerly walked past Henry’s room so as not to wake him.

Once inside their bedroom Emma gently placed Regina on their bed. She then shuffled through the closet, withdrawing two rectangular packages. One was wrapped in dark green paper, the other was not. Emma’s rummaging had awoken Regina slightly, as she was now sitting up on the edge of the bed.

“What’s that you are holding in her hands dear?” Regina yawned.

Emma took a seat next to her, and placed the wrapped gift in her lap. “It’s the first gift of Christmas. Don’t you know you get to open one gift before bed on Christmas Eve?”

“Emma you shouldn’t have!” Regina smiled and teared through the gift like an excited child. Inside the box were red, white and green striped pajama pants.

The card attached read, “Pajamas of a feather flock together!” Regina roared at her girlfriend’s silly joke; although, she really did love the blonde’s sense of humor.

“I’m guessing this means that your the box contains the same?” Regina asked, slowly composing herself.

“Yes it does! Now come on Regina lets put them on and get to bed I’m wiped!”

The two ladies quickly changed into their new pajama pants, and climbed into bed of the night.


End file.
